Pubs and Cubs
by TheDarkShaolin
Summary: Ichigo is a 19 Year old Child prodigy that has landed himself a secure job as a local college lecturer without the necessary training because of family connections. When his friends take him to a bar, he doesn't expect to fall in love at first sight, especially not with a blue haired predator. Rated M for language and action in later chapters. MxM Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything like that. All of the rights go to their respective owners. **

**Here's my second Fanfic guys! This will be longer than my last one, multiple chapters instead of a oneshot :) This may contain some major OOCness but I'm not that great at gripping personalities so do bear with me while I try to get the hang of it. Also, reviews and PM me if you have a request as I will take them :) KayThanks! **

**Summary: Ichigo is a lecturer in a local college at just 19, being a child prodigy and having family connections within the college allowed him to secure a job instantly without the appropriate training. When he gets taken to a bar by his friends, he doesn't think he'd end up for falling in love at first sight, especially not with a blue haired predator. **

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I don't think I can take much more of this. Seven times now, I have had to silence Matsumoto for being too loud and disruptive. That girl will be the death of us. She has this idea that, because she's voluptuous, she has to shove them into every poor guy's face; including mine, and then yell and moan whenever a guy doesn't show interest. I cleared my throat and gave her an icy glare although she didn't notice, too busy shoving her said cleavage into the face of Hitsugaya-kun.

"Rangiku Matsumoto! Stop throwing your breasts in Toshiro's face and sit the hell down!" I barked, the strawberry blonde haired girl showing surprise at my outburst as I rarely had to shout to get her to shut up. I glanced at the clock and sighed. Half an hour before I was undoubtedly going to be pounced on by Shuhei and Renji after I finish my lecture. Kensei had briefly mentioned something about them planning something for me this morning as I walked past him on my way to work. I had groaned and thanked him for the warning; oh did I mention? Whenever Renji and Shuhei plan something, it can never be good. I growled a little when I noticed Rangiku up to her usual mischief again. I slammed my pen down on the desk, earning a few jumpy responses from my class, notably Izuru. I rubbed my forehead and sighed in defeat.

"Just...go. Go on. You're dismissed, just get out of my sight." I half-hissed, not wanting to deal with them anymore. The students fled, Izuru muttering something to Rangiku darkly on his way past her and Ishida doing the same. She bounded out after them, nearly knocking into one of the troublesome duo that I called my friends. The black haired male perched himself on a nearby desk and smirked.

"So, _sir..._" His tone was mocking, almost making me want to get up and smack it out of him, not being in any mood for his attempts at the student-teacher act. I glared up from under my eyelashes at him, hoping he got the picture. "Renji's outside with the car, come on."

Before I had a chance to argue, he was up at my desk, hauling me to my feet and dragging me out by my arm to Renji's black Porsche. Surprisingly, with the redhead's bad driving skills, it still had no dents in it. Shuhei shoved me into the back, where my head narowly missed colliding with the window. Renji snickered at their _oh so sly_ kidnap attempt, before speeding down the road, barely giving me time to put my seat belt on.

"R-Renji! Lay off the speed!" I griped, fastening the belt and gripping the seat so I wouldn't propel forwards if he jolted to a halt like he had a habit of doing. He laughed again and slowed the car a little; and by little I mean, miniscule. Probably from about 80 to 79. That's how little it was. Shuhei looked at me from his front seat.

"Have fun back there while you can, we're late picking up Kensei-san from work." He remarked, making me swallow hard and roll my eyes at the same time. Kensei is Shuhei's boyfriend, one who doesn't like waiting around and with a temper to match. He also had muscles that burst through his clothes, each one giving him the whole _don't fuck with this guy or his friends_ kind of atmosphere. I'm pretty sure he could go feral at any moment. Looking at Shuhei and his slim muscular frame, I shuddered at how their sex life must feel and how Shuhei was still in one piece and not covered in bruises and casts. Obviously Renji caught on because he laughed at my reaction and even mentioned it.

"Don't worry Ichi, Shuhei's a lot sturdier than you think!" Clearly Shuhei caught on afterwards because he belted Renji in the arm with a lot of force as a response before pink flushed his cheeks. I was distracted when a familiar body came into view, sporting silver hair and a tattoo on his chest very similar to the one Shuhei had on his face. They'd got them as reminders of each other but why the number 69 I'll never know. In fact, I daren't ask. Kensei climbed in the back, to which I switched with Shuhei. I never felt comfortable in the back with the taller man, he sort of frightened me. Like he was going to break every one of bones if I just looked at him. Shuhei cuddled up to the said tank in the car and Renji drove off again, heading to wherever they were taking me to. Porbably somewhere for me to get laid, like usual, no matter how many times I've told them that I'm not interested. I was really dreading this.

We pulled up outside some bar and all three males clambered out, Kensei practically dragging me out and keeping a vice grip on my arm so I wouldn't bolt. I looked up at the name of the bar so I knew where I would have to avoid in future. _Las Noches?_ What kind of name was that? Well, I guess I'm about to find out...Wish me luck.

**Sorry this was a short chapter, I kind of went blank towards the end but re-reading through it, I have found a perfect way to start the next one, which will be up soon! Thanks for being such great people! Reviews please! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey Guys! Chapter 2 is here! This was a late night job so if there are any mistakes in it, I do apologise. Next Chapter I might put a bit of Kensei's P.O.V. into it, so enjoy! Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Bleach or any characters involved, nor do I own the song used in this chapter! **

**Song: Umbrella by Rihanna.**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Well, this isn't what I was expecting. Wait...What was I expecting? But this bar, it wasn't all that bad. It was filled with people dancing, men grinding against each other, some even around poles and in cages. Yes, it was uncomfortable, yet it was also kind of nice to be around so many guys at the same time. Wow, I sound like I'm a walking contradiction or something. Renji plopped down on one of the bar stalls, closely followed by me, while Shuhei gave me and our redheaded friend a wink before dragging Kensei onto the floor so he could get in on the grinding. Who knew Shuhei had a slutty side to him? Oh wait, me and Kensei. Renji showed a little surprise and called the bartender over, trying to unsee what he had just witnessed. The bartender came over and my jaw must have dropped because I swore I heard something hit the counter. He was like some sort of Adonis, with unruly sky blue hair although the dim lighting made it look slightly teal. His eyes were the same shade of blue and his body was ripped, clearly visible through his white wifebeater. He gave me a smirk, which looked slightly feral, almost panther-like. He was definetly one of those guys who would top and dominate any of his prey. I looked him over and I couldn't help but lick my lips a little. He was just too goddamn hot! It was Renji's turn to snicker now as he ordered our drinks.

"Yeah, Hey Grimm, can we get two of my usual over here and maybe something extra for my friend here if you catch my drift?" Renji mused, giving the man known as "Grimm" a wiggle of his eyebrows and a nudge with his elbow. Grimm nodded and walked away snickering before pausing to look at me over his shoulder and teasingly slap his ass. I licked my lips again, was it wierd to want him instantly? Then again, who wouldn't?! I turned to Renji and he smirked, noticing the flush creeping up in my cheeks. Grimm returned with our drinks and leant closer to me.

"That's on the house, sexy." He purred, his voice sounding like velvet and the words rolling off his tongue as if they were liquid. I wanted to melt. Renji was giggling and I'm pretty sure many of the other guys were watching me as this god gave me his attention. I sheepishly nodded and caught his gaze.

"T-Thanks. I-Ichigo." I replied, giving him my name. His pools of sky blue looked me over and obviously he liked what he saw because he grinned that panther grin again. I was slightly taken aback when his hand suddenly cupped my chin, that panther grin still on his face.

"Not a problem..._Berry._" He growled huskily, before releasing my face and sauntering off, swaying his hips as he went. Another flush of red flew to my cheeks, instantly causing me to down my drink, the liquid burning my throat as it went down. I exhaled in relief. My heart was pounding and my blood was continuously rushing to my face. I heard another familiar snicker and wheeled myself around to see Kensei with his feral grin plastered to his face while looking at me. I rolled my eyes. So that's two people in this club with grins that could be likened to an animal of some kind.

"Ichi's got a crush Shu!" He purred, Shuhei swanning around from behind him a few moments with a similar smirk on his face.

"Fallen for Grimmjow have we?" He mused, wiggling his eyebrows. My face went pink. Grimmjow, the name suited him, it rolled off the tongue so nicely and the way Shuhei said it, sounded like he added a slight purr to his tone, just to make it sound sexier, if that was humanly possible. I was snapped out of my flustered daze when a microphone screeched. I turned to face the stage at the back of the club and my eyes widened when Grimmjow was there, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"This one is a newbie! Enjoy." He cooed into the microphone before the guitarist, who I recognised from around my college, strummed out a tune. I think his daughter was in my class. Coyote Starrk...yes, his daughter Lilynette was in my class. I was drawn back to Grimmjow when he began reciting lyrics with an almost inhuman voice.

_You have my heart,  
We'll never be worlds apart,  
Maybe in magazines, that you'll still be my star.  
Baby, 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars,_

_That's when you'll need me there,  
With you I'll always share..._

I was stunned at how well he could sing Rihanna's Umbrella. I'd never heard it this good from anyone before, not even that boyband JLS who covered it. He gripped the microphone and sung into it so perfectly and his voice was beautiful and sexy at the same time.

_When the sun shines we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
And you know that I'll stick it out 'til the end._

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other,  
You can stand under my Umbrella,_

_You can stand under my Umbrella, ella, ella, ay ay ay,  
Under my Umbrella, ella ella ay ay ayay!_

I was now mouthing along to his words and I caught his gaze a couple of times, he was practically cradling the microphone as he sang. I could feel Renji's, Kensei's and Shuhei's eyes on me, but I didn't care. I was too captivated by this man and the way he moved, sang and looked. It really was like staring at a god. My heart dropped a little when he finished and hopped off stage, but hopefully he'd be coming back to the bar. Sure enough, a few moments later, Grimmjow appeared behind the bar, but donning a leather jacket over his shirt. He glanced at me and smirked.

"See ya Berry!" He called and ducked out of the bar, sifting through the crowd and heading for the exit. Was his shift over? If my heart hadn't hit the counter, it sure as hell had now. I looked after him, hoping he'd turn around and come back but he didn't. I looked to Shuhei, then to Kensei and then to Renji, all three staring at me like I was about to burst into tears. I wasn't going to cry. I'm nineteen for crying out loud! Shuhei put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Ichigo, let's go. No fun here anymore if your lover boy's finished his shift." He murmured, leading me away from the bar and back to the car. He was right, it was no fun anymore. Not without Grimmjow there to brighten the place up. I slumped into the front of the car and buckled up, Renji giving me a concerned look.

"We were hoping you'd like him Ichi." Kensei suddenly remarked, hinting that he'd known about the whole evening right from the get go. I nodded, not really wanting to talk much. I don't know what was going on, but for some reason, since I saw Grimmjow leave, I felt hollow, like a massive part of me had left my body. Could I have fallen in love at first sight? Maybe. I did believe it existed after all.

We pulled up outside mine and Shuhei looked at me, and then Kensei, before whispering something to the older male. Kensei nodded and got out of the car. He gave me a concerned look, to which I just slightly smiled at him. He closed his car door and walked over, watching as Shuhei and Renji drove off.

"Shu asked me to stay with you. He's worried that you'll break down if left alone after seeing you drop to depressive mode like that. We all are." He explained, to which I just nodded. I walked up my porch and opened the door, gesturing Kensei inside. He kicked off his shoes and I did the same before I trudged over to my bedroom. Kensei knew where the spare bedroom was, so he just strode over to the door and pulled me into his side in a half hug.

"Call me if you need me, Ichi." He murmured, hugging me a little tighter to his side before entering the room and closing the door. I did the same with my room and discarded my clothes, slugglishly crawling into bed. I wasn't going to break down. I wasn't. I had to keep telling myself that, so I would forget about the droplets of water running down my face as I curled up in a ball, hugging my knees and closing my eyes, gently crying myself to sleep.

**Aww Poor Ichi! Don't worry Ichi, Kensei will look after you! **

**Kensei: I'll do what? **

**Hehe, go on Kensei! Shuhei won't reward you otherwise! *wink***

**Kensei: I'm on it! *scurries off because he wants the reward!***

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get Chapter 3 written and up very soon for you lovely people! Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys Chapters 3, 4 and 5 are here! I don't know when I'll be writing chapter 6 but I will try to get it up soon for you! Enjoy!**

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

Tonight really sucked ass. Every single guy trying to clamber over the bar and into my pants. I know I'm hot and everything but seriously! I was about to call it a night when I saw a couple of guys force an innocent-looking orangette into the club and over to the bar. I recognized one of the guys as a regular; Renji. He slumped the orangette on a stool at the bar and beckoned me over to get him his usuals. Funny, the orange-haired kid didn't look like a Bacardi kind of guy. I grabbed the drinks and handed them over to Renji and his friend leaning in close to the kid. He smelt like strawberries and floral shampoo. Nice. He was cute up close too, the way his face flushed from the closeness between us was such a turn on. I wanted to jump him just for being cute! I smirked when he told me his name. Obviously he didn't want to be referred to as sexy the whole night. But really, Berry couldn't be that much better could it? I sauntered off to serve someone else, purposely slapping my ass and swaying my hips, just to pry a reaction from him. It worked too. He turned pink and licked his lips. Che...he was too damn cute!

"Oh Grimmy!" A voice called, causing me to wince. I turned to face the source, to be greeted by the ugly mug that belonged to Nnoitra. I rolled my eyes, glanced at the clock and turned away from him.

"Ulquiorra will get your drinks." I barked, getting ready to perform on stage. I had the perfect song in mind, considering my younger sister Nelliel had been caterwauling it around our house for the past three days. I slid out from the bar, and strode over to the stage, hopping up and grabbing the microphone, wincing when it screeched.

"This one's a newbie! Enjoy!" I cooed into the microphone, prompting the guitarist, Stark to strum the chords to the song. I inhaled before nearly purring out the lyrics.

_You have my heart,  
We'll never be worlds apart,  
Maybe in magazines, that you'll still be my star.  
Baby, 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars,_

_That's when you'll need me there,  
With you I'll always share..._

I looked around the club, people cheering and mostly, I looked over to the bar where the orange-haired kid was surrounded by his friends. He looked stunned, obviously impressed with my voice. His jaw was practically hitting the bar. I grinned at him, continuing with my performance.

_When the sun shines we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
And you know that I'll stick it out 'til the end._

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other,  
You can stand under my Umbrella,_

_You can stand under my Umbrella, ella, ella, ay ay ay,  
Under my Umbrella, ella ella ay ay ayay!_

I kept my eyes on the kid, noticing that he was now mouthing or singing along, I couldn't tell from this distance, Stark cut the chords after we finished the song, all of us on the stage bowing to the crowd. I hopped off the stage and slid back into the bar, darting out back to grab my jacket as my shift had ended just a minute ago. I went back out front and got close to the kid and his friends. I couldn't leave without saying bye to a cutie like him.

"See ya Berry!" I called, waving as I dipped into the crowd, and out onto the streets. Hopefully I'd see him around more often. It would definitely make my shifts worthwhile. Just to see his perfectly toned body, his cute blush, and his beautiful chocolate eyes. Hey, I'm allowed to fantasize, don't criticize! So what if I only just briefly met him? Who the fuck cares? I like him alright!

I lit a cigarette and sighed as I walked. The cool air felt good against my skin after doing an eight hour shift in a hot, sweaty club. I definitely had to talk to Gin, my manager about giving me reduced shifts. That was a problem, seeing as you could rarely find him without his boyfriend, Aizen stuck to him. Aizen creeped me out. He looked like he wanted to take over the world or something or just had some sort of god complex. I was glad I didn't live far from work, as I was now stood outside my door. I unlocked it and entered my house, kicking my shoes off before dragging myself to my room and just collapsing on my bed, not caring that I was still dressed. I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and just let said sleep take me into its relaxing embrace, my thoughts only on the kid I met tonight.

**Kensei P.O.V**

Man this sucks. First, Shuhei grinds against me in the club, then Ichigo becomes depressive and upset and now I'm stuck looking after him by request of Shuhei! I thought I was meant to be getting some ass tonight! Damn, I'm pissed but I'm not gonna let Ichi know that. He didn't ask to fall for Grimmjow. I laid on the bed in the spare bedroom and just listened to the noises around me, too annoyed to sleep. I could faintly hear Ichigo crying in his sleep, so I hauled myself to my feet and entered his bedroom. He was curled up in a ball and hugging his knees, the tears staining his pillow. I sat behind him and just stroked his hair comfortingly. I couldn't stay mad seeing him like this. It was just too hard. He must have felt my touch because he rolled over and tried to curl closer to my lap. I smiled and laid back, my shoulders resting against his headboard. I let him curl up on my chest and surprisingly enough, he settled down a bit. Poor kid. He just wanted company. Maybe he thought I was Grimmjow? I kept my hand in his hair and just watched him sleep for a while before I felt my own eyelids falling shut. Tonight had gone totally different from how me, Shuhei and Renji had expected it to.

**Aww poor Kensei, all that action in the club only to be stuck on babysitting duty. At least he's a good friend. **

**Kensei: Shuhei owes me for this. **

**Me: But you're not done yet!**

**Kensei: *growls* **

**Shuhei: Kensei, either do as you're told or none of this will be going your way. *teasingly shakes his ass at Kensei***

**Me: Get a room! **

**Anywayyy, reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this is pretty much what I got done while having a blank mind so it's a little short. Sorry about that. Anyway, Chapter 5 is longer than this one, so it's all good ^_^ **

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I groaned as I woke up, feeling something warm and solid beneath me. My eyes opened groggily and nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw Kensei just peacefully laying there. I know he was probably just making sure I was okay, mainly because he was fully clothed but I still felt like I had _slept_ with him. My breath hitched in my throat as I considered it. It was highly unlikely, so I pushed the unnecessary guilt to the back of my mind, and quietly climbed over the sleeping silver-haired male. I slid into my en-suite bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror. Ugh, tear stains from last night. Great, I always looked _so attractive_ in the mornings! I groaned again, turning on the tap and splashing cold water on my face. I glanced at my alarm clock from the bathroom door and gasped. Shit! I had a lecture to teach in an hour! I rushed over to my wardrobe and pulled out the nicest shirt and trousers I could grab and slung them on.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I cursed as I got into a scruff with my shirt. A snicker came from behind me, to which I rolled my eyes. Great, as if my morning couldn't get worse. I now had a very much awake Kensei laughing at me.

"That's the arm hole Ichi." He joked, snickering again, clearly enjoying the show. I shoved my arm through the hole and buttoned the shirt up, before darting out of the room.

"Come on Kensei! I'll drop you off at Shuhei's!" I called as I sprinted downstairs. Kensei appeared in the lounge moments later and we left the house after I'd finished assaulting my teeth with a toothbrush. I scrambled into my car and brought it to life, a low purr emitting from it as I pulled it out of the drive. Kensei sat in the passenger seat silently, either not knowing what to say or trying to keep himself awake. It remained like that up until he got out at Shuhei's house.

"Come pick me up from work today kid. I'll take you back to see him. I know you wanna see him again." His words were quiet, almost like he didn't want Shuhei to hear him. I nodded and drove off as he walked up to the front door. I now only had twenty minutes.

I pulled up in the staff car park, bolting past Byakuya, who was on the phone to someone while holding a cigarette, straight into my lecture room with five minutes to spare. I threw myself in my chair and exhaled in relief as students piled in. No Rangiku today. Thank Kami for that! I cleared my throat and began writing on the board about what we had covered last.

"Okay, can anyone tell me the stages of Mitosis?" This day was going to drag, especially as all I could think of was seeing that blue-haired wonder again.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

I don't remember ordering a wakeup call, but that's what I got. Nelliel had come bounding into my room with news that I had to visit her college today for some lecture. Apparently there was these lectures that occurred where a family member could sit in and observe. Sort of like a parent's evening but during lesson. I'd agreed to go, if only to shut her up. Besides, even if I didn't want to, which I don't, I don't have a choice seeing as our parents are dead and I'm her only living relative. I was in the lounge now, watching some crappy TV Show that Nelliel watched often. I think it was called Two and a Half Men? Whatever it was, the humor was too dull for my liking but it made her giggle. I looked at the clock and nudged her.

"Come on, you have lecture in half hour." I said dryly, getting up of the couch and heading outside. She followed, grabbing her bag on the way out and we began the walk. We didn't live too far away, about fifteen minutes minimum? We liked to walk in silence unless there was something specific bugging us.

"Nii-chan, are you in love?" The question was sudden, catching me off guard. Was she referring to that Ichi boy from last night? Was I in love? I don't know. Maybe.

"I don't know. I met this boy, with bright orange hair, while I was working and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since. Would you say I'm in love?" I replied, genuinely wondering if I was. It was a fact that I had the orangette on my brain all the time since last night but, was it really love?

"I'd say so." She threw back, abruptly finishing the conversation and walking in silence again. We arrived at the college shortly afterwards. "This way Nii-chan."

I followed her to room two hundred and forty seven, where students were filing into their lesson and the previous class was leaving. I followed Nelliel in to the room and froze. There stood before me, was the same boy from last night. So where was the lecturer? Was Ichi just leaving?

"H-hey." I greeted, still in shock. I just hoped he remembered me.

**Ooh, what a nice little twist, if I do say so myself. Now someone asked me how I'm going to incorporate Mpreg into this Fanfic, all I'm going to say is, you'll find out from possibly chapter 6 or 7 when I write it. Anyway reviews please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, I apologise for any OOCness because I didn't have much swirling around in my head when I wrote this. I pretty much just started typing and see where it took me. I'm quite pleased with it but, if I can improve on any of my chapters, please do tell me. **

**Ichigo's P.O.V **

My jaw dropped when I saw the blue hair. Was he related to Nelliel? Whoa, small world. I nodded as Nelliel took her seat.

"Hey." I greeted back, trying to stop my cheeks from flushing. This was awkward! I'd been dreaming and thinking about him since he left the club, and now, here he was!

_Kensei, HELP! _I thought, trying not to look visibly panicked. I cleared my throat and motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs. I walked over to the desk and examined the register for this session and the family member accompanying them. That's when I saw it. _Nelliel Jaegerjaquez: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Relation: Brother._

He was her brother? This got taken to a whole new level of awkwardness now. I was bright red and I quickly snapped my head up to look at him. Even with the outfit he was wearing, a grey wife beater and blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, he still looked like an Adonis.

"Alright, I guess we'll start now. First, allow me to introduce myself to the relatives. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the "Child Prodigy" as I get called. But, just call me Ichigo. I'm the lecturer for this session." I explained, deliberately not looking at him although I could tell his eyes widened when I mentioned about being the lecturer. Bet ya thought I was just some teenage punk didn't ya Grimm? I smirked a little to myself and continued with the lecture. "Oh and Nelliel, I'm going to have to discuss something with your brother after this, if you wouldn't mind Mr. Jaegerjaquez?"

All I got was a nod from them both.

"Now, you know we've been studying cell division, mitosis and other biological topics. What I want to focus on today is just a recap of Cell Division as I have peeked at your upcoming exam, only to find out that most of it is based on that topic. So, if you'd like to copy down the notes I'd put up on the board during the last session as a start." I asked, the group immediately complying. I sat at my desk, allowing the students to tick in their earphones while they worked. This could go smoothly, except I had to try not to stare at Grimmjow.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V **

Fuck, this lecturer is the same kid from last night!? Thanks for making me feel like a dumbass Berry! I sat next to Nelliel and agreed to his request when he spoke. As soon as Nelliel and the rest started copying off the board, I glanced at him, before heading down to the front. I put my hands on his desk.

"Outside. Now." I growled, not sounding too demanding or intimidating. I walked out of the room and waited by the door for the kid to follow. He appeared a few moments later.

"What is it Grimmjow?" He asked, the way he said my name was so fucking hot, I had to try not to jump him there and then. "Surprised to find me here, and to be your sister's lecturer on top of that?"

I just nodded, my arms crossed against my chest. Surprised didn't even begin to cover it. In all honesty, I thought the whole teacher job was a hot job. You could get "punished" for being a bad boy and that thought was enough for my pants to tighten. I pinned him against the wall and growled.

"Fuck yeah. I'm surprised, but seriously, it's a turn on to find out you're a teacher. A hot one at that. If I'd known there were hot teachers like you around, maybe I would have paid more attention in school." My voice came out huskily, my breath sweeping across his face. I could smell the same floral shampoo from last night. We were so close, and I could feel a slight bulge pressing against mine, making me purr a little. I wanted this boy right here and now, but I couldn't risk it. Ah. Idea.

"I'm working again tonight. Same time as usual. I expect you there." I growled, groping his crotch, wringing a moan from his lips, much to my excitement and pleasure. I smashed my lips on his before walking back into the classroom, leaving him in the hallway flustered and dazed, swaying my hips and putting a bounce in my step as I strode back to my seat. This was going to be fun.

**Ichigo's P.O.V **

Fuck! He kissed me and groped my crotch! I've never been this flustered before, or turned on for that matter! I darted back into the class; narrowly missing Headmaster Yamamoto and Vice Principal Yoruichi as they walked down the hall and having to explain why I was sporting a face redder than a tomato and breathing like I'd just run a fucking marathon. I glared at him, only to turn redder. The bastard was sitting there with his legs wide open and licking his lips, holding one arm behind his head and resting the other on his crotch! As if the hallway wasn't bad enough, I now have to be teased to arousal in front of my class! And his sister no less! I slammed my head on the desk, before one of the students piped up.

"Kurosaki-sempai? We've done the stuff on the board? Should we flick through our textbooks?" She asked. I looked towards Nelliel and then at Grimmjow. Thankfully, she was obliviously flicking through her textbook, jotting down notes and answering the questions from the book. She was a brilliant student. Her brother however, was becoming a nuisance, in more than one way.

"Y-Yeah, good call Rukia." I replied, sending another glare to the bluenette that was taunting me from the back of the room. Kami, help me!

_I swear to Kami! If Kensei, Shuhei, or even Renji help me out, I am going to go crazy and tear his clothes off in a minute! _ I thought, extremely turned on. Okay, thinking back to how I felt last night. It was official; I was in love with this guy. And he had one powerful fucking effect on me! Not even Shuhei had this much of an effect on me when we dated. Tonight with Kensei was going to be fun, even though Grimmjow didn't know I'd already made plans to go back to that bar tonight. Either way I got to see him... And I couldn't wait. I dismissed the group and called Grimmjow over when Nelliel had left the room. I smashed my lips to his and groped his ass, earning a growl that sent chills down my spine in pleasure.

"I'll be with Kensei tonight. Silver hair, built a tank. We shouldn't be that hard to spot. But for the main reason I called you over, I'm thoroughly impressed with your sister's grades. She's been top of the class from the get go and I was considering moving her into the advanced class. Would you kindly talk to her about it when you leave here. I'm certain she would do brilliantly. This standard class is way below her potential." I explained, earning a nod. He left, waving his hand like he had done last night.

"Sure thing, Berry." The way he used that nickname made my heart skip a beat. But then again, he did that just by generally being as hot as he was. Yep, I was in love at first sight.

_Ichigo, you sure have fallen hard for this one... _I thought as I sat back at my desk and closing my eyes, perfectly happy.

**Nelliel's P.O.V**

I waited outside while Kurosaki-sempai spoke with Grimmjow about something. I hoped I wasn't in trouble. I nearly jumped when my brother came into view, a smirk on his face.

"Nii-chan? Am I in trouble with Kurosaki-sempai?" I asked, worry plastering my face. He shook his head and laughed a little.

"Nah, you're top of the class. Have been from the get go apparently. I'm proud of ya sis. Now, there was one thing he asked me to talk to you about though." He replied, still smirking. Uh oh.

"What?" Once again, worry plastered my face. He draped his arm around my shoulder as we walked. "Come on! Tell me Nii-chan!"

He laughed again, looking me straight in the eyes.

"How would you feel about being put into the advanced class? He said you're potential is being held back and that he was considering putting you in the advanced class. How about it?"

What? Advanced Class? My heart pounded. I was so happy. I nodded and hugged my brother with joy.

"Oh Kami! That's amazing! I'd love to!" I beamed, smiling at him with the biggest grin ever. I got a grin back. "I'll tell him I've accepted tomorrow."

Grimmjow shook his head.

"That won't be necessary; he's going to the bar I work at tonight. He told me that too." He murmured, looking at me. "He's the guy I met last night. The one I told you about."

My jaw dropped. Grimmjow and Kurosaki-sempai? I couldn't quite process it, but the thought of them together actually worked. I squeezed my brother tightly.

"Wow. Didn't expect that but, I'm happy for you Nii-chan. Go get him. Just one thing." He gave me a quizzical look, to which I shot back a serious glance.

"If you start coming back with piles of homework for me, I will personally kill you both." I joked, playfully punching him, laughing along with him. I loved being close to my brother. But seriously, I hoped he didn't bring homework back with him. I do have a social life too, and homework never helps that out. Ever.

**Wow, Ichigo has been told to go to the bar twice now! And they're not even dates! Lucky much! **

**Ichigo: I don't see how being forced to go back to a bar to see Grimmjow can be considered lucky...**

**Me: Ichi, you have been told by Kensei and Grimmjow, who are both hot, and you say you're unlucky how!?**

**Grimmjow and Kensei: We not good enough for you Ichi? **

**Ichigo: N-No I didn't mean that! *waves arms in protest.***

**Grimmjow and Kensei: *start chasing Ichigo around the room***

**Me *sighs and starts to work on Chapter 6 before blood gets spilled.***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Chapter 6 is finally up! Sorry for the wait, I've practically been asleep from travel lag after my college trip on Friday, so I apologize if this one doesn't make sense. **

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I didn't wait around as Kensei got in my car. As soon as he sat down, I sped towards the club, startling him into rapidly buckling up and cursing. I know I should be a little more careful when driving but, I just wanted to get tonight done with. To get Grimmjow out of my head and to see him in person. I parked my car up the road, right outside the club so I didn't have to stagger halfway across town to find it if I got smashed. Kensei could drive so I didn't have to worry about not drinking. The bouncer outside recognised us and flashed a grin, not bothering to I.D. us and earning us moans from the people in the queue. Kensei chuckled as we walked past him, to which I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me and covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. Very badly I have to admit.

"Apparently we're to be treated like V.I.P's seeing as your expected by the bar staff!" He replied, laughing again. Great. I was tempted to ditch Sir Laugh a lot right here and now, but I told Grimmjow I'd be with him. I suddenly shot him a smirk.

"By the way...Does Shuhei know you're here?" I prodded, Kensei shot me a "Don't be fucking ridiculous" look.

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy, but I reminded him that he told me to stay with you and look after you and that I was just taking you here to see Grimmjow again, in hopes that it might cheer you up." He retorted, growling when some sleazy man tried to grind against him. "Shove off, I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

The man made a "hmph" noise and sauntered off, leaving me and Kensei near the bar. We sat down on a couple of vacant stalls and my silver-haired companion scanned behind the bar. He shook me and pointed down the far end. There was Grimmjow, being flirted with by some sleazebag with jet black hair and an eyepatch. Jealousy twinged inside me, but I held back a snarl.

"Grimmjow!" Kensei called, earning the bluenette's attention. He looked straight at me and grinned, to which I politely smiled back. Shit, he was making his way over here and I could feel the heat of a blush crepping on my neck. I looked at Kensei and he grinned too. I looked back to Grimm and he was given a drink. He nodded and brought it over. It was placed infront of me a moment later along with the rippling muscles of the Adonis barman.

"Nnoitra told me to give you this." He noted, pointing to the sleazebag with the eyepatch. I nodded and took a sip. It tasted nice, but had a wierd tang to it. Kensei was sitting there, on the phone to someone, who I assumed was Shuhei from the way the silver-haired male was practically cooing down the device. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Grimmjow.

"So, I'm here. What now?" I asked, before being pulled over the bar and kissed. Surely this kind of assault was illegal? I mean, I've heard of jumping the bar, but being dragged over it so you're standing next to the barman and having your mouth attacked by theirs? It's a first for me! I kissed back by we were interrupted by Kensei, who cleared his throat. Grimmjow grunted and pulled me out back, signalling to Ulquiorra to cover him. The raven-haired male nodded and strode out to serve drinks. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall, with lips attacking mine and hands tearing my clothes. I mimicked the action with my own hands and soon enough, I was flat on my back, with my legs spread and Grimmjow on top. I let out a sharp yelp as he forced himself inside me, without any warning or preparation. It fucking hurt. He obviously noticed because he didn't move for a second. I glared at him, wanting him to either do it, or get the fuck out of me. I didn't like it when people lingered. It reminded me of Shuhei with his confidence issues.

"Fucking move." I commanded, him thrusting forcefully in response. It didn't hurt so much now, maybe because I'd adjusted to his size when he lingered about. He kept grunting as he thrusted, nearly cancelling out my moans. I barely had to time to warn him before I came, firing my essence all over myself. He howled as he also released, filling me up and pulling out of me with a wet pop. He helped me to my feet and smirked.

"Fuck. That was the hottest sex ever." I breathed, the blue-haired god nodding with a grin plastered on his face. We clothed ourselves and began walking out to the bar before he stopped me.

"Ichi...You're mine. Nobody else's." He growled. This was his way of asking me out I know, but I would of still preferred it if he had asked instead of making it sound like an order. I nodded and kissed his lips.

"I know." I murmured in his ear before heading out the bar, with him closely in tow. Ulquiorra shot us a smile, and I returned it, hopping up onto the bar to climb back over. That's when everything went black.

**Kensei's P.O.V**

I was waiting at the bar for Shuhei to turn up when I suddenly heard whistles. Obviously, Ichigo and Grimmjow had come back from their little romp out back, and I wasn't wrong. There they were, looking all happy and flushed. Ichigo had scrambled onto the bar and was about to come back over to me when he went down. I barely caught him and shot a worried glance at Grimmjow.

"Ichigo!" We called in unison, hoping he could hear us. By this point, Grimmjow had jumped the bar and was keeping everyone away from the scene. It was then that it had hit me. The drink. That eyepatch bastard had spiked it with something!

"Grimmjow! Him!" I yelled, jabbing my finger at the dude with the eyepatch. "He did it with that drink!"

Grimmjow was snarling, pacing over to the culprit quicker than lightning. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Grimmjow's face showed complete shock as he returned. He picked Ichigo up from my arms and beckoned me to follow him outside.

Once we were out by the bouncer, we set Ichigo against the wall. Grimmjow was pacing around and the bouncer was checking on Ichigo for a pulse and any signs of something. Ilooked at the blue-haired bartender. He was muttering things like "Shit" and "I should have been more cautious about the drink." I cleared my throat, a signal that I wanted to know what had been said.

"You've heard about that new drug right? Kerova? Well it's a drug with effects that can be sped up by sex. It makes a sort of womb inside males, making them able to get pregnant. It was originally designed for genetic use in science experiments but has been getting used as date rape drugs for gay men. Nnoitra wanted to make Ichi pregnant. And I've just had sex with him...so Ichi could be pregnant with my cubs by tomorrow." Grimmjow's tone was serious, his expression was panicked and he had gone pale.

"So...you're saying that Ichigo can get knocked up now?" I was still reeling from shock of the news but I was good at hiding my emotions. I wanted to go back in and murder Nnoitra, but I had sworn to Shuhei about an hour ago that I wouldn't leave Ichigo's side. I felt like a crap friend, like I'd failed. I was startled when a familiar voice announced it's arrival. Suddenly, Shuhei was by Ichigo's side, trying to shake him awake.

"Kensei! What the fuck happened?!" He growled, glaring at me. Great, now he was pissed at me. I looked away from his gaze before Grimmjow cut in.

"He's had his drink spiked with Kerova. It's a drug to get males pregnant by creatin' a womb overnight. It gets sped up by sex, which me and Ichigo have done about a few minutes ago. He collapsed while going back over the bar to Kensei. It's not his fault. But, I can understand if you want to hold me to blame." He explained, his pained expression still there. Shuhei shook his head. "The guy's still inside. He's got black hair and wears an eyepatch. Name's Nnoitra."

Shuhei glanced at me when Grimmjow said that, before rushing inside to kick seven bells of shit out of the guy responsible for drugging our friend. God, Shuhei was scary when he was mad. I turned to look at Ichigo. Geez, tonight was fucked up. I wasn't mad at Grimmjow for it. I looked at the said bluenette who was pacing around, worry stricken.

"Look after Ichi. Take him to your place or something. His car is the Civic right there. Keys are in his left pocket." I remarked, pointing to the blue Honda Civic right outside the club before darting inside to help Shuhei out with the eyepatch bastard, Nnoitra. Nobody fucked with my friend and his life and got away with it. Nobody.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This is all my fault. I should have known something wasn't right when Nnoitra gave me that drink. I wanted his friend's to hate me and blame me, but they didn't. Kensei's partner, Shuhei was it? His eyes were like flames. I could feel them burning me until I mentioned Nnoitra to which he darted inside, quickly followed by Kensei. I was left outside with an unconscious Ichigo, who could be bearing my cubs by tomorrow morning, and Sajin, the club bouncer. How someone could be born as an anthropomorpic wolf, I'll never know but he was a great guy nonetheless. He produced a set of keys from the pocket that Kensei had mentioned shortly before leaving and chucked them to me.

"Go. Get him out of here." He mumbled. "He needs you."

I didn't have to be told twice. I unlocked the Civic and Sajin laid Ichigo in the back, buckling him up and closing the door. I pulled the car out and sped off, taking him to my place was the only option as I didn't know where Ichigo lived. I was worried about the orangette, and whether he was actually going to be pregnant by tomorrow. I wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of cubs, but I was even more uncomfortable about the idea of getting rid of them too. They were still human after all. In case you're wondering why I call them cubs instead of kids, it's because my parents used to call me their little cub and I guess it's kind of caught on. Plus, it sounds cuter.

I pulled the car up outside my house and unbuckled Ichigo, hauling him onto my back and inside the building. I headed straight for my bedroom and immediately laid him on the bed, sitting at the side of it, stroking a strand of hair out of his face. He was such an innocent kid, with his whole future ahead of him. Why did this happen to him? To me? To us? I kissed the top of his head and sighed.

"Wake up soon Ichi..." I murmured, before leaving the room and lighting a cigarette.

**Shuhei P.O.V**

I could have killed him, but when he told me the one who did it, I calmed myself a bit, before darting into the club to commit every single crime I could possibly think of while murdering someone. I spotted Nnoitra immediately and sprinted over, connecting a well earned fist with his jaw. He was sent flying back, people shouting as it all kicked off.

"What the fuck?" Nnoitra barked, staggering to his feet. I growled and snarled, before Kensei put his hand on my shoulder.

"Fuck off, you silver-haired good for nothing. You couldn't protect Ichigo so don't get in my way." I growled, Kensei glaring at me in response. Nnoitra aimed a punch at me, which Kensei blocked, before breaking the guy's wrist.

"For a good for nothing, I just saved you from being punched. And you, that's for drugging our friend with Kerova!" He barked, snapping his head towards the offending bastard. I suddenly remembered what Grimmjow had said.

"_He's had his drink spiked with Kerova. It's a drug to get males pregnant by creatin' a womb overnight. It gets sped up by sex, which me and Ichigo have done about a few minutes ago. "_

I connected another fist with the bastard's jaw, pissed that he'd tried to get Ichigo pregnant. I didn't care about blaming Grimmjow anymore, he hadn't known. Neither had Kensei. I had to be thankful that both of them got him out of there and also Grimmjow's face. It had been stricken with fear, pain, worry and guilt. I'd have to let him know I didn't blame him. I was about to hit Nnoitra again when Kensei dragged me out, spitting a warning as we went.

"_Come near Ichigo, or his friends again and I will kill you. I promise it will be painful." _

I liked this side of Kensei, it was a lot darker than his usual anger, and there was a lot of loyalty in there. You could really tell he was pissed, and also that he cared about his friends. It was nice, because Kensei never showed much emotion about anything, normally only when he was half-tanked. Even that was a rarity. Once outside, I noticed Ichigo's car, along with Grimmjow and Ichigo, had gone. Good. I didn't want Ichigo to come back to Las Noches ever again. I wanted him to be safe. I turned back to Kensei, my expression serious.

"You need to tell me everything about this Kerova drug when we get home." I muttered darkly, walking off, with Kensei close behind. If Ichigo, was indeed pregnant with Grimmjow's kids by tomorrow, then I'm going to do my damn hardest to make sure he looks after Ichigo...and the kids. If one of them gets hurt, he's dead.

**So, what did you guys think? I'm sorry if the drug thing didn't make much sense. I tried my best to incorporate the MPreg in a way that wasn't using Alpha's or Beta's and I had the idea of a drug in the club, hence the title: Pubs and Cubs. Reviews please! **

**Ichigo : Why is it always me that gets pregnant?**

**Grimmjow: Because you're the submissive one *purrs***

**Me: Well, I was considering you Grimmjow but you're too manly. **

**Ichigo: I'm manly too! **

**Me,Shuhei, Grimmjow, Kensei: *All stifling laughter***

**Ichigo: I AM MANLY! I'LL PROVE IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I CAN TAKE THIS PREGNANCY LIKE A MAN! **

**Grimmjow and Kensei: Whatever you say Berry….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for all of you lovely people! I would just like to thank you all for reviewing, following and favouriting this fic. I haven't been too confident in myself, so seeing that people are actually enjoying what I've written, it means a lot to me so thank you all for being such beautiful people! If anyone has a suggestion that they want me to add in future chapters, then please let me know! I'm more than happy to hear what you would like to happen! :D Anyway enjoy! **

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Ow. What the hell happened? I couldn't remember a thing from last night. My stomach hurts, my head kills and what's worse is that I have no recollection of undergoing a massive bedroom change overnight. Last time I checked, my walls were magnolia, not black and purple. I shifted in the unfamiliar bed when something jabbed at my stomach, making me wicne and cry out in pain.

"What the fuck?" I remarked as I looked at my stomach. There was a slight bump? I get it, this is all a dream where I think I'm female. Men don't get pregnant...do they? No. What am I thinking, I'm just getting fat. The door creaked open and I was greeted by a very worried looking Grimmjow. Oh, I get it. This must be his house. But why am I here?

"You okay? I heard you yell. Have they kicked?" Woah, have what kicked? What the fuck is he on about?

"What smoke have you been potting?" I remarked, flipping the words around. The jab came again, causing Grimmjow to click.

"You don't remember the club do you?" I shook my head and cocked an eyebrow. "Looks like I have a lot of explaining." His tone was deadpan serious,and to be frank, it scared me. I crawled out of the bed painfully and walked over to the mirror to see how fat I'd gotten. Geez, how much did I eat last night? Grimmjow came up behind me and hugged me. I remember that we were together now, but I don't remember what happened after it. Everything up 'til now is a blur.

"Berry, you were at the club with me and your friend Kensei. I was working and a regular gave you a drink. He'd drugged it with Kerova." My breath hitched. I'd heard that name before. Kerova...Kerova. Damnit, why couldn't I place it?

"The fuck you trying to say?" I hissed, eyeing him carefully for some kind of sign that he was just making some elaborate story to make me feel less conscious about my weight. He sighed again.

"We had sex out back behind the bar. It's sped up the drugs effect. Kerova makes wombs inside males in the span of a night, it's completely painless and the male doesn't even notice it until they get pregnant." He continued, causing my eyes to widen. I had to be having a nightmare. I wasn't...

"You mean...?" I stuttered, suddenly looking down at my abdomen. No way. This can't be happening to me, not a chance! No! I shot a look at Grimmjow, to which he just nodded.

"Yeah. You're pregnant with my cubs Ichigo." The words 'pregnant' and 'cubs' cut me like a knife. My worst fear was confirmed. I was now bearing mini versions of the Adonis before me. I felt sick, physically sick. I ran to the en suite bathroom and chucked up every non-important organ in my body, my hair being held out of my face by a pair of cool hands.

"Why me?" I asked pleadingly. I know it was new for me and as scary as hell, but even so, I am completely sane and against abortion. I'd ride this out. I'd have to. Grimmjow was standing behind me with a pained look on his face.

"I don't know. But I'll stick with you through this. It's my responsibility as the other father." His tone was sincere and serious, proving that he wasn't going to abandon me like most guys did with their girlfriends on TV if they didn't want a child. I leant against his legs and sighed, tears threatening to form and fall from my eyes. And I let them.

"Grimm, I need you." I whimpered, looking up at him. "Don't leave me."

In a flash, Grimmjow was down on the floor hugging me tightly, whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry I'll never leave. Never. I'm not going to have our cubs grow up without their father. I promise." He could tell I was scared, fuck, we both were! This wasn't expected, I just had to adapt to it. Take leave off of my job, somehow explain to everyone that I was pregnant, well probably just Dad and Renji. Kensei already knew by the sounds of it, and by now, Shuhei would too. We just sat there on the bathroom floor, not moving as we held each other, Grimmjow checking if I was okay and me just wincing whenever I felt a jab. Each jab sent the message further home as if they were saying "Believe him, we're right here!"

This was going to be tough.

**Shuhei's P.O.V.**

Fuck. This was bad. Kensei had explained everything in detail, what had happened, what he was told about the drug, we'd even googled it! It apparently took less time, the more the person had sex with the mate. Great so from our calculations, Ichigo could be in labour with fully grown kids popping out of him within a week providing he has sex with Grimmjow twenty times or more! Ouch. I clung to Kensei's arm as we sat on our bed, not knowing what to do. Ichigo would probably call us. I wanted to be there for the kids, and so did Kensei but we knew nothing about children. I mean come on, Kensei's smile would make them think they're about to die for crying out loud!

"Kensei? Do you think Ichi will have an abortion?" I didn't hear Kensei's reply but I felt him shake his head, his cheek, bristling against my hair as my head laid there on his shoulder.

"I didn't think so."

I'd been completely thrown for a loop, I expect we all have. I felt a twinge of fear, worry, pain, any emotion that made me envision bad scenarios. Kensei's phone vibrated and he answered it swiftly, talknig rapidly down the phone. He hung up a few minutes later.

"That was Ichigo. We're to pick him up from Grimmjow's. Grimmjow gave me the address. Come on let's go see how he's doing!" He whispered, tugging me up from where Isat and down to the car. Admittedly, I was scared about it all, but I was also kind of happy. I mean, I would be able to spoil someone other than Ichi and Kensei, and Kensei would probably bark his demands at being Godfather. Kensei had wanted kids his whole life, so he was naturally more excited than I was. Needless to say, he was hiding it because it caught him off guard.

We turned up at Grimmjow's sooner than I thought we would and we bolted to the door, knocking and knocking. The blue-haired barman opened the door and let us in, pointing to the room at the top right of the stairs.

"Ichigo's in there. They've been kicking all morning."

Kicking!? Already?! Fuck they were growing quickly. Did this drug give the babies inhuman growth ability while inside the parent? We sprinted into the room to see Ichigo, with a bump and pale features. It hurt to see him like this. It really did.

"Ichi...I-" I started to say, before being quickly cut off by Kensei.

"I get to be Godfather!" He bellowed, unable to contain his excitement under all the shock. Nice to know he bounces back quickly. Ichigo laughed before yelling.

"Another kick. Settle down in there or you're coming out before you can evewn think of having a gender!" He joked, trying to smile, but failing. Obviously he was in pain a lot of it. Come to think of it, Grimmjow looked pale too. Really pale. I looked over at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Grimm, go get some food, I'll look after him." I assured, earning a nod before tsurning to Kensei. "Take Grimmjow out somewhere. He needs the air."

Kensei nodded and both men filed out of the room, leaving me with my now heavily pregnant friend. Man, how was I going to talk about it and tell him everything I found out? Kami, help me.

**Well guys, sorry if it was a bit rubbish but I had slight blankness in my brain when it came to it, so I apologise. **

**Kensei: I don't want to be godfather.**

**Shuhei: But you were saying- **

**Kensei: Uncle Kensei sounds better! *As excited as a kid in a candy store* **

**Me, Shuhei, Ichigo and Grimmjow: *sigh* Whatever you say Kensei!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the lack of smut at the moment, I promise that there will be some very soon for you guys! ^_^**

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

Fuck. I could barely handle what was happening. My hands wouldn't stop shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. Well okay, maybe partly. Kensei kept looking at me as we walked the streets, not sure what to say. Heck, neither of us were! We slid into a café and sat down, avoiding the eye contact of curious punters who were looking at us as if we'd just committed a crime of some sort. What the fuck was their problem?

"Here." Kensei mumbled, thrusting a menu into my hands. I nodded in thanks and took it, scanning it over with my stomach growling in anticipation. Yeah, I was hungry. I hadn't eaten since just before work. Nelliel had stayed round her friends house so if she came back and saw Shuhei indoors with Ichigo, no doubt I'd get a phone call asking me who the "strange person" was and why Ichigo was there. The waitress came over and pulled out her notepad and pen, eyeing Kensei and me.

"What can I get you devilishly handsome boys?" She purred, making me flinch. I hated this woman, she did this everytime I came here. I put my arm over Kensei's shoulders and growled.

"I'll have the fry up, and I'd also appreciate it if you stopped eyeing my boyfriend." Kensei stiffened. Yeah, it was a joke but it got rid of her. She made a "humph" noise and walked off to get my food. Kensei wasn't going to eat because he's apparently already done so before he turned up at mine, which was fair enough I guess. I let my arm drop and looked at him. He was giving me one of those "what the fuck" looks, to be honest I don't blame him.

"Sorry. She wouldn't of left us alone otherwise." I apologised sincerely. He relaxed a bit and nodded when she brought over the food. I began wolfing it down and barely noticed her leave to pounce on some other poor unsuspecting guy or guys.

"Grimmjow..." Kensei suddenly said, catching me off guard a little. "How do you know so much about this Kerova drug?"

I must admit, I can't say I wasn't expectiong someone to ask eventually, 'cause that would of been a lie. I sighed and pushed my plate forward, resting my elbows on the table before looking at the cieling.

"About a year ago...I had this relationship...with a man that goes by the name of Hitoshi." I began, looking at my companion now. He was focusing on my face, to see if I showed any emotional distress and if I was okay answering his question.

"He was a good kid, smart, funny, everyone loved him. He came to visit me at work one night, and he had the same thing happen to him. He got pregnant with my cubs, and...died during birth..." Kensei had now stiffened again and his eyes had gone wide. I waved a hand, letting him know I was okay before continuing. "The cubs...I'd found out afterwards that they had died before birth and that Hitoshi hadn't a scan, so he never found out. That's why I'm being extra protective over Ichigo. I...I don't want to experience it again...I wouldn't be able to bear it."

Tears had started falling now and Kensei pulled me into a hug before pulling me up and leading me out of the establishment and back home. It was a painful topic, but I figure if I talk about it, it will help me deal with it right? Guess I'm not as strong as I make out to be sometimes. Then again, nobody's perfect.

**Kensei's P.O.V.**

I was completely taken aback by Grimmjow's revelation. I didn't know he'd gone through all of this before. I don't think anyone did. I kept my arm around him, making sure he was perfectly fine, giving him as much comfort as he needed.

"I'm so sorry Grimm...I had no idea... I shouldn't have asked." I apologised, earning a wave of his hand as we got to the house. I felt realy guilty, but when he cracked a smile, it lessened a little. I followed him back up to Ichigo's room, immediately recieving a glare from Shuhei and some green-haired woman. She must be Nelliel, Grimm's sister. She strode over and grabbed my collar, eyes burning.

"What did you do to Nii-chan?" She fumed, before Grimmjow calmed her down and got her to let go.

"Nothing Nelliel, he asked me a question about Ichi's condition and I answered it. You know what I'm on about." He whispered, her eyes widening. Obviously she knew. Well duh, she was his sister, so I guess it wasn't that much of a surprise. Ichigo looked terrible, extremely pale and in pain. Shuhei was doing his best to essen it but the jabs were obviously straining his body. Chrikey, how far along was he?! It only happened last night! Then again, it was apparently a highly advanced drug so it may be working quicker than we thought.

"Shu, how is he?" I asked, even though I could see the obvious. He shook his head.

"He's stable, I called a doctor and he said Ichi can't be moved in his present condition, apparently Ichi was given a triple dose of Kerova in that drink so it's working three times as fast. At this rate, Ichi will be in labour by...at least Thursday." He replied, explaining what happened in our absence. I could see Grimmjow tense and be taken out of the room by Nelliel. Poor guy. So we only had 'til Thursday. That's three days away. Fuck...

**There you go guys! Sorry if it's a bit short, my mind decided "Hey you're updating your fic so I'm going to shut down on you now!" so I worked as best I could. I am making Ichi's pregnancy go super quick because I'm not familiar with MPreg and because of how I've incorporated it, I am not sure I can drag it out without ruining the plotline somehow. **

**Kensei: So I get to be an uncle in three days? Ichi, you better bloody pull through this!  
Ichigo: Like he'd kill me off! *grins*  
Umm Ichi, I can incorporate some disaster if you want to be a cocky little runt. *death glare*  
Grimmjow: Hello? Do you not remember what I went through!? *growls at the idea of having more tragedy hit him*  
Nelliel: Okay Nii-chan, time for you to go cool off. *Drags Grimmjow out of the room* **

**I will work on chapter 9 as soon as I can, so please keep being the amazing people that you are and stay tuned! :D **

**Kensei: He's really getting into this...**

**Oh hush up Kensei! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! So I did a little timeskip here (about three days), and also, I'm actually amazed by how many people have loved my work! Thank you so much all of you! **

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Fuck this hurts! I must have been in labour for what...two hours now? Grimmjow was kneeling down by the side of the bed, pain stacked onto his face. He had it lucky. All he was doing was squeezing my hand while I forced this painful wretch known as a child out of my bloody body! The doctor was ordering me to push, stop, push, each push being more painful than the last.

"You owe me for this pain." I growled, wanting some form of compensation from the bluenette. He tried his best to smirk but just merely nodded when he couldn't even manage it. Shuhei was standing outside the room with Kensei, either feeling awkward about seeing me with my legs spread in a way other than sexually, or because he was feeling nauseous. I pushed again, it must have been the four hundreth one now, or at least that's what it had felt like. I glanced at Grimmjow and opened my mouth to speak but the doctor cut us off.

"Congratulations. First one's a boy." I smiled a little but then my eyes snapped towards the doctor. First one? How many was I having? The doc seemed to pick up on my confusion and looked between us.

"You didn't know it was twins?" He seemed shocked, but then agin so were me and Grimmjow. We shook our heads just as another wave of pain shot through me. Once again, push, stop, push. And again, the sounds of crys resounded out through the room a short while later.

"And the other twin is a boy too. Congratulations. Names?" The doc announced, causing me and Grimmjow to look at one another while the doctor wrapped our cubs, I picked it up from Grimmjow, up in blankets. He placed one twin into my arms and the other into Grimmjow's. They were cute, too cute to be true. I remembered the conversation I'd had with my father a day ago.

_"Ichi? You? Pregnant? That's brilliant...I Think?" Isshin remarked, clearly stunned. I smiled but then laughed a little, knowing he couldn't hear a smile over the phone. _

_"Yes Dad. You're going to be a grandad!" I joked, saying the last word in a elderly voice, causing both of us and Grimmjow to laugh. I could hear Yuzu cooking in the background and Karin yelling at the T.V. Grimmjow mouthed something to me and I quickly turned my attention back to my father. _

_"Dad. I gotta go. Talk soon yeah?" Isshin mumbled something back and I hung up. He hadn't been trying to knock me out with surprise attacks for a while now, and he'd taken Mom's poster down too. Maybe he was finally growing up a bit and dealing with the grief. _

I was snapped out of rememberance by the doctor who had obviously asked for the names again.

"This one will be Seify, and the one Grimmjow's holding will be Leo." I stated, smiling at Grimmjow. So we had a guy with a pantheresque grin and a baby with a lion's name. Anymore animal references in my life?

**Grimmjow's P.O.V **

Fucking hell, these cubs are adorable! Leo and Seify huh? I think for Ichigo, he may have played too much Final Fantasy VIII when he was younger to use that name. It was clearly a tribute to Seifer Almasy, a character in the game. It somehow suited though and had a nice ring to it so I didn't complain. The doc took his leave and we were left with our little additions for a few moments before brick-head Kensei came bursting into the room yelling about wanting to hold his nephews. Shuhei shuffled in and asked me quietly if he could hold the other. I looked at Ichigo and he nodded, so I handed Leo over to Shuhei while Kensei was bouncing around the room with Seify, cooing about how much Uncle Kensei loves them and how Uncle Shuhei loves them too. I cleared my throat. We still hadn't asked him but we thought it would be the best option for us, as he was here along with Kensei the whole time.

"Hey, Shu." I asked, grabbing the man's attention. "Me and Ichi were wondering if...you'd consider being Seify and Leo's Godfather?"

Shuhei's face lit up and he frantically looked between us with happiness, amazement and honor.

"Of course I will! I'd love to!" He beamed, proceeding to do the exact same as Kensei. I laughed at the sight of them, holding two little kids and acting just as young as them despite being fully grown men. I kissed Ichigo on the lips and smirked, my worry faded completely.

"I love you and our cubs, Ichi...We've done well for just a few days." I whispered, kissing him again. I could feel his lips twist into a smile and there it was when I pulled away, stretched from ear to ear.

"I love you and our cubs too...don't expect me to go through that pain again though. Now where's my compensation?" He mused, kissing me again chastily before breaking away, earning a whimper from me. "There it is."

**Okay guys, sorry if this was a bit crappy but I literally had no idea where I was going to take this chapter so it turned out like this. Reviews please!**

**Kensei: Woo! I'm an Uncle! *dances around the room*  
Hey! You're still holding Seify! Don't drop him!  
Ichigo: He won't. He drops my kid and I drop him.  
Shuhei: They are cute though Ichi! You and Grimmjow should go out somewhere in the next chapter and let us babysit! *hopeful*  
I'll consider it Shuhei. Let Ichi and Grimmjow rest for now, until the next chapter! You can look after the kids for now.**

**Shuhei and Kensei: Wooo! *dance off with the kids down to the park.*  
Uh, Ichi, they've bought strollers and everything! *watches them leave*  
Ichigo: Zzzzzzz  
Grimmjow: Zzzz *snores slightly***

**Awww okay guys, I'll see you next chapter! *Whispering so he doesn't wake the new parents.* Byeeeessssss...*waves***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I wonder how many people will hurt me for doing another time skip *shields himself from projectiles* Anyway, here's the newest addition to the story! Enjoy!**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

It's been nearly a year since Seify and Leo came into the world, and already Seify was looking like Grimmjow, sporting blue hair that had orange streaks in it, and Leo looking like me, with orangish hair, and having Grimmjow's attitude. Grimmjow had been going back to work and so have I, leaving our littlens in the care of a overactive Kensei and Shuhei. God, those guys loved to spoil the kids. I can't remember how many times I'd picked them up and they'd be sporting either bags with new clothes or toys, sometimes both! They shared a room and I was amazed at how well they got along...for now. Give it about six years and they'll be clawing each other to pieces if they are anything like Grimmjow. I sighed at my desk as my students chatted amongst themselves. Work was stressful at the moment, and I was receiving calls from Shuhei and Kensei whenever something cropped up, like they ran out of something and needed to get more or if one of us was a little late picking them up, which was never the case as I'm sure those guys would keep the kids if they could!

"Okay. Dismissed." I groaned, too tired to keep up with my class. They all started shifting out and I followed behind, heading straight for my car. I just wanted to curl up at home, in bed with Grimmjow's arms holding me into a snug embrace, his body heat relaxing me immensely. I shifted into my car and brought it into a low purr, speeding out of the car park before Byakuya could catch me and ask why I was skipping the rest of my hours. I dialed Shuhei's number and waited for him to answer. He usually answered quickly so I didn't have to wait long.

"Hello?" His voice was strained, almost as if he'd been panicking about something. I grew suddenly worried.

"Shu? You okay? I was wondering if you and Kensei could look after the kids for-" I began before Shuhei cut me off.

"Ichi? If you're heading home, turn around and head to the hospital. Seify was playing with Kensei and then all of a sudden he just collapsed. Kensei's up at the hospital with Grimmjow now." My eyes widened. I kept driving towards home and skidded round the corner, parking outside Shuhei's. I pounded the door open and pulled Shuhei out.

"Not leaving you on your own. Come on." I nearly growled. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad at him or anything. It wasn't their fault. They did all they could by taking him to the hospital and telling me about it before I'd gotten home. I sped to the hospital, not caring if I broke the speed limit, the cops never stopped me anyway. I had connections so I usually got away with either warnings or just generally got away with it. I skidded to a halt in the parking lot, and dashed into the building, straight over to the receptionist.

"Where's Seify Jaegerjaquez?" I demanded, startling the poor girl. She checked the computer and pointed me to the Children's Ward. Me and Shuhei couldn't get up their fast enough. Kensei was standing outside, his face red from crying. I touched his shoulder and gave him my strongest smile, hoping he'd know I wasn't angry. He nodded and I went inside, rushing to Grimmjow's side and holding his arm.

"The...The doctor's said his body isn't working properly and that this may happen often." He whispered, looking at our son, tears dancing at the edge of his eyes. I could feel them at mine and shortly afterwards, we both broke down. Seify looked near lifeless, I wondered if he was in pain, if he could hear us, hear our worry and our pain. Shuhei and Kensei waited outside, not sure what to do, say or how to act. They were just as torn as we were. Grimmjow placed his hand on the machine that was helping our son breathe better and forced a smile.

"Hey...Daddy's here...we both are. If you can hear us...we just want you to know that we love you, and want you to get better so you can come home..." His voice was cracked and barely above a whisper and I just wrapped my arms around him in a comforting embrace, not knowing what else to do. "We'll be back very soon...Uncle Kensei is going to be here, so don't you worry about a thing, just get better...please..."

He broke into tears again and I gently led him out of the room and sat him down on a chair, pulling him into my chest and cry himself out. I shot a look at Kensei.

"Stay with Seify...Please?" I asked, to which he nodded as if his life depended on it. Shuhei nodded too, his expression telling me he'd stay too. I took Grimmjow down to the car and we set off for home. Grimmjow looked like he hadn't slept a wink since. Can't say I blame him either. This was all too much for the guy. Too much for us both.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V. **

I couldn't sleep; I don't understand how Ichigo could act so strong. I felt genuinely weak and helpless. I didn't know what I could do. Was there anything I could do to help my son? Anything at all? I slid out of bed after lying there restlessly and walked down to Seify and Leo's room. Leo slept soundly and I just gently brushed his cheek before going over to Seify's bed and just sitting there in silence. I wanted to cry. I'd been crying all day. I didn't want to lose another cub...I just wanted Seify to get better. I picked up his favorite toy and hugged it into my chest, the silent tears beginning to fall. I looked up when I heard someone come into the room, Ichigo standing there looking at me with an agonized look on his face. We were both scared for our son. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my temple and just letting me cry it out.

"I'm no good...at all..." I whimpered, feeling really weak. Ichigo shook his head and hugged me tighter. Clearly he thought the opposite.

"No...You're a brilliant father and Seify will be home before you know it. Trust me." His voice was so low that it was barely audible and it sounded strained. It's been two days now since Seify was admitted to hospital and I either couldn't sleep or I'd have nightmares. I wanted my son home. I didn't blame Kensei or Shuhei for what happened because they, like us, had no idea until the day he was admitted. I hugged the small bear toy tighter and tried to relax into Ichigo's touch but it wasn't any good. I just wanted to hold my son...

**Shuhei's P.O.V.**

Man, this was a mess. My godson, in hospital in a respirator because his body wasn't functioning properly. It was painful to see and everyone else knew it too, but what pained me the most was seeing how torn apart Ichigo and Grimmjow were. Grimmjow was worse of the two, because I remember Kensei telling me about his previous tragedy. I looked into Seify's room and sighed, before turning away, unable to bear the sight. Kensei was like a statue, refusing to lift his gaze from his nephew and his condition. It was heart wrenching, this whole ordeal was. I saw a doctor go into Seify's room and I rushed in afterwards.

"Doc! What's the status?! Come on!" I practically screamed, unable to take my worry anymore. The doctor sighed and turned to me.

"He's stable. It will be a few days though until we can take him off of the respirator though. He won't be able to go home for at least a week or two." He explained, my heart relaxing a little when he mentioned Seify being stable. That was a little bit of relief. Even though he couldn't go home, at least he was stable. I touched the respirator and stared solemnly at Seify.

"Hey…it's Shuhei...Uncle Kensei and your fathers are worried about you, so am I. You make sure you get better, you hear? Don't even think of leaving your daddies, brother, uncle and me behind...just don't." I murmured, leaving the room to stand by Kensei's side, kissing two of my fingers and pressing them to the respirator gently on my way out. Kensei still hadn't budged an inch.

"Kensei...he's stable. The doc said he can't go home for a week or two and that it will be another few days until they can take him off the respirator." Kensei just nodded, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He hadn't said a word through this entire situation. He'd gone into like a state of complete shock, so I was rather surprised with what came next.

"Good. Tell Ichigo and Grimmjow." His voice was almost as stiff as he was, almost like he was saying it through gritted teeth. I nodded and sent a text to Ichigo.

_He's stable. Doc said he won't be able to come home for a week or two. x_

Almost instantly, I got a reply.

_At least he's stable. That's good enough for now. Grimmjow hasn't left their room at all today. He's just sitting there hugging Seify's toy bear. x_

Whoa, Grimmjow sounds a state, then again, I don't blame him. I text back almost immediately.

_Poor guy. Seify needs both of you to be strong for him. I'll let Grimmjow's work know that he won't be working for a few weeks. Want me to call Yamamoto or Yoruichi? x_

I knew it was the least I could do for them both. There was no way they could focus on their jobs while Seify was in this place. It would be like committing murder in front of a million people and getting away with it. Physically and logically impossible.

_Thanks. I already explained the situation to Grandfather Yamamoto. He told me to take as much time as I needed and to keep him and Yoruichi updated on Seify's condition. x_

Fair enough, it was nice that Yamamoto was such a nice old man, bit strict, but he was compassionate. Yoruichi tended to mother over Ichigo and she was the kid's self-proclaimed Aunt on top of that. Isshin had been coming and going as well, frequently asking for updates and any information we got. Even Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's sister's came to visit after school. Everyone was worried about Seify. Along with visits, Karin had been getting flowers and Yuzu had been helping out around Ichigo's house, covering the housework and preparing food, even though sometimes the two males didn't feel hungry. I just hoped this unfortunate incident ended soon and that Seify would be back where he belonged...at home with his fathers.

**Oh no! Poor Ichi, Grimm, Seify, Kensei and Shuhei! :( Here's for a speedy recovery Seify! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought about it and if I can improve in any way at all! :D Thanks! **

**Kensei: ...  
Shuhei: He'll be home soon Kensei *hugs tightly* **

**Ichigo: Grimm? *holding a plate of food*  
Grimmjow: ... *Motionless on Seify's bed, hugging the teddy bear***

**Yuzu and Karin: Seify get well soon! *smiling at Seify, well trying to.* **

**Isshin: *mimics Shuhei's kiss action earlier and just lightly presses his fingers to the respirator.***

**Don't worry guys! I'll make sure Seify gets better real quick! Byes! I will upload the next chapter very soon but I must dash now, Hospital visiting hours are over! *silently leaves Shuhei and Kensei behind with Seify until next chapter***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I've been trying to work on my Final Fantasy VIII Fanfic, Blondes and Brunettes and get it started while trying to slot this Fic into my schedule along with a load of college work. It's not easy! . Anyway! Enjoy and I'll be updating Blondes and Brunettes a lot too so give it a read too if you have time! Also, reviews would be greatly appreciated. I know some of my chapters have been really short and I apologize. I was trying my best to get more written but I'm kind of struggling due to writing multiple things at once. I'll try my best to make them a lot longer I promise! :) Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this fic so far! You're all great! Didn't think it would be this popular for my Second Fanfic.**

**Shuhei's P.O.V**

It's been nearly four days since Seify was put in hospital, and he was only unhooked from the respirator yesterday. Kensei and I had been sleeping at the hospital, in shifts so that Seify never went unwatched. The kid was showing signs of recovery but we still had to wait at least a week to be certain. Ichigo had been in a few times, as had Grimmjow, and every time, their faces were stained with the pain they were feeling. It really was tragic. Yoruichi had popped in a couple of times, alongside Yamamoto on the odd occasion, but mostly on her own. Everyone was on tenterhooks about the kid's condition. I sighed as I watched Seify breathe on his own, with Kensei slumped on the floor under the room window next to me, snoring lightly. The doctors couldn't complain though as they knew we had never left the boy's side.

"Why did this have to happen...?" I asked myself, watching the rise and fall of Seify's weakened chest, hoping that he would recover quicker so he could get out of this plain-colored building. Whoever decided on white was a moron. It was too bland; the only difference in color was around the corner, near the Children's physiotherapy wards. I sighed again and waited for someone to come to see him, check on him, or hand us a coffee, like most of the nurses that walked through had started to do.

"Recover soon Seify. Your Dad's miss you. We all do."

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Four days. Four hellish days since my son was admitted to hospital. Shuhei had notified me about him being taken off the respirator and my heart had jumped for joy, and for the first time in those four days, I saw Grimmjow's eyes sparkle and his face light up. He confined himself in Seify's room on most days, only coming out to have dinner. I'd left Leo with my Father and sisters, as I knew that my Dad had medical skills so if anything happened, He, Yuzu and Karin could handle it. I was against the idea, and so was Grimmjow because it was Yuzu's idea, but we changed our minds when she noted that being stressed about Seify's condition wouldn't be good while looking after Leo. She had a point I guess, but I missed him too. Grimmjow was in Seify's room like usual, he'd been sleeping in there too, he'd laid out the inflatable bed on the floor in there. I remember the conversation we had about it;

_"Grimm? Why do you confine yourself in Seify's room? I'd like to see you every now and again. You're not the only one who's worried and misses him." I murmured quietly, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, his blue eyes surrounded by red, he'd been crying for god knows how long. It was heart wrenching. He was usually tougher than this. I needed him to keep that strength. Seify needed him to keep that strength. He was silent for a few moments before he finally replied._

_"Because, I feel like he's in here with me." His tone was serious and saddened at the same time. I looked to Seify's bed and sat next to Grimmjow, curling under his arm and sighing. _

_"I know what you mean. It's like he's in that bed right now and not being checked on by nurses and doctors." I whispered, tears dancing at the edges of my eyes. _

I was snapped out of remembrance by my phone vibrating in my pocket, my ringtone blasting out through the room. I looked at the screen and answered the call.

"Hello?" I answered, trying not to let my voice crack.

"Ichi?" It was Yoruichi. Again. She'd been calling non-stop, wondering if I was doing okay, if the situation had changed at all and if Grimmjow was coping okay.

"Oh, Yoruichi. What do I owe this phone call?" I mused, halfheartedly. She must have rolled her eyes because she groaned in response.

"I got a text from Kensei earlier. He said that Seify's breathing on his own and that he may be able to come home from hospital at the end of the week." The purple haired woman replied, causing my heart to skip beats. The end of the week? That was great news! But I wondered why Kensei hadn't text me too. Regardless, I bounded to Seify's room to tell Grimmjow the news, bursting the door open and suddenly feeling shit because he was asleep. Curled up in a ball on the inflatable bed, hugging the same teddy bear. I was drawn back to Yoruichi, who was getting annoyed because I had gone silent.

"Ichigo! Are you listening?" She barked, causing me to laugh a little.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, my eyes fixated on the sleeping bluenette. She groaned again and sighed.

"I said...I'll pay the Hospital a visit later and switch shifts with one of them. The two of them need their rest. They haven't left the building once. They've been sleeping in shifts, just outside Seify's room. Last I saw, Kensei was slumped underneath the Window next to Shuhei's leg." She repeated, her tone getting very serious. I nodded before rolling my eyes at myself. Duh, she couldn't hear a nod down the phone.

"Oh, okay. But don't overdo it; you still need to be at work every day you know!" I warned; concerned that she was going to push herself too far and suffer like she always did. She blabbed some response before I hung up and sat next to my sleeping beauty of a boyfriend, brushing a couple of blue strands out of his face, causing him to shift in his sleep slightly. He must have known I was there, because he'd moved towards me. I'll tell him when he wakes up. He must be shattered, if he was asleep before one in the afternoon. Mind you, I can't say I blamed him. I was pretty tired myself. I crawled under the covers and snuggled into Grimmjow's body heat, before taking a nap myself.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

I could barely form sentences. I could barely contain my pain. I felt so helpless. The warmth of Ichigo's body snuggling into mine was comforting, but all I wanted was to be able to hold my little cub. I couldn't get his cute little face out of my head. The sound of his crying haunted me, the sound of his laughter, all of it. I missed it. Even the nappy changing, which is every parent's nightmare. I never dreamt, only nightmares came at night. I was glad when I heard he was off of the machines and breathing on his own. A wave of relief had washed over me at that point and I wanted to cry out of joy that our little boy was being tougher than his fathers. He definitely had Ichigo's spirit. I let my eyes open slowly and I scanned the room, hoping I had been dreaming these past four days and that I just woke up, but it never worked no matter how much I wished it. I was still in his room, hugging the bear, while he was in a hospital bed away from home. Away from my protection. Away from his parents. I slid away from Ichigo and sat on the windowsill, sighing before gently beginning to hum a lullaby that I used to hum to the boys to get them to go back to sleep if they woke during the night. I barely had time to register the fact that Ichigo was very much awake and staring at me with sad eyes.

"That lullaby again?" I just simply nodded when he spoke, continuing to hum the tune. It was a bit fast for your average lullaby but the boys seemed to like it. "Ah! Salvia" it was called. It was more of a dance tune than a lullaby but the boys liked it and it sent them to sleep every time.

"The boys love that song don't they?" The orangette continued, now sitting next to me. "Let's go see Seify. He'll be glad to see his father's holding down the fort for him. Happy that we're remaining strong."

I nodded weakly and followed him out of the room and out to the car. A shocked gasp came from the end of the garden, where Karin was standing, who Ichigo and I never noticed until that point.

"Grimmjow? You've finally come out of the room? We've all been worried about you!" She exclaimed, rushing over and hugging me before doing the same to her brother. "Ichi? You two going to see him?"

Ichigo nodded and climbed into the car, with me following suit. Karin jumped in after us, startling her brother a little. She buckled up.

"I was on my way there anyways. I'll go with you guys." She remarked, stretching out in the back seat. Ichigo kicked the car to life and sped to the hospital. The drive was silent, none of us knowing what to say, well they didn't. I just wasn't up to it, so I stared at the scenery, wishing that I could just take my boy for walks in the park and to the playground like I used to. I missed spending time with him. I missed watching he and Leo play with their toy cars and animals that Yoruichi and Yamamoto had bought for them. I missed seeing them in their smart little outfits that Kensei bought, their cute little shoes that Shuhei bought. I missed doing everything with them. We pulled up at the car park and I sighed, climbing out and walking ahead of the other two, who were now wrapped in a conversation about how worried they were about me and Seify's condition. Karin was remarking about how I was holding up and Ichigo was remarking that he's proud of me for holding myself together throughout this whole mess. How the hell had I held myself together? I'd been crying like a teenage sissy for four bloody days! I strode straight up to the Children's ward and over to Seify's room, where Yoruichi and Shuhei were sitting outside before halting and tensing. Could I really face it? I inhaled sharply and entered the room, striding over to Seify and stroking his tiny cheek with the back of my hand. He looked so fragile. Shuhei came in at that moment and leant against the wall.

"The doctor said that he may be home by the end of the week." He murmured, my head snapping towards him. What? Really?! Oh Kami this was the best news ever! I launched myself at the raven-haired male and hugged him, to which he hugged me back. I was so happy!

"Thank fu-Kami for that!" I yelled, stopping myself from cursing. I never cursed around the kids. Ichigo would bite my head off of I did. I let go of Shuhei and darted back to Seify's side. The soft rise and fall of his chest was comforting, being able to see him breathing on his own was like getting your favorite toy on your birthday. It made me happy to no end. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to take him home now!

Ichigo was watching from outside with a smile on his face. I hadn't smiled at all until now, not laughed, not even smirked. I looked straight at him and beamed a toothy grin. He shot one back and my happiness was cut short when the doctor told me that visiting hours were over. I kissed the top of Seify's head and turned to leave, giving him one last look over my shoulder.

"Love you son. You'll be home soon and I'm gonna spoil you so much, you'll have enough stuff to last you until you're at least eighteen!" I whispered, earning a scoff from Shuhei. Obviously he was going to compete with me to see who could spoil Seify the most. "Make that thirty if your godfather has anything to do with it." I left the room after that and slid next to Ichigo, suddenly feeling a little hollow inside. My elation was slipping but it would come back soon. In the form of my son. At home. With us.

**Okay guys, I tried my best with this. I'm making Seify recover as quickly as I can! I'm making it hit Grimmjow pretty hard mainly because of his previous incident with kids and Hitoshi. Ichigo doesn't know so that's why he's super worried about Grimmjow holing himself up in the boy's room.**

**Grimmjow: I'm feeling a bit better after this chapter! *has a small smile*  
So you should! Your son will be home soon Grimmy!  
Ichigo: Indeed. And we'll throw a party to celebrate?  
We'll see Ichi. **

**Anyway guys, I shall try to update very soon! Review please! Like I mentioned, I will try to make my chapters longer! I've pulled too many short ones . **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days...I was busy working on a different project for a friend and barely had any time to write the next chapter. Anyway, here it is, up at last.**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I've waited for this day for what feels like years! Seify's coming home! Shuhei was dropping him off at our place in about an hour! I could barely contain my excitement and neither could Grimmjow. We'd recieved a call about his discharge last night, and the docotr had given us a long explanantion as to how we can prevent this. Since his lungs are weaker than normal, he shouldn't be runnin around as much and it was apparently triggered by something going on at home, the doctor assumed it could be Grimmjow's smoking although I doubt that because he never smoked around the boys. He wasn't stupid. I wasn't gonig to put the blame on Kensei either or Shuhei for that matter because they hadn't known that playing around with them a lot would cause this. I was just going to put it down as an unfortunate accident. I was due to go back to work in the next week and this whole thing had taken Grimmjow's work up to his next holiday so he was off for another week or so, so he was going to be looking after the boys until he went back, providing that Kensei and Shuhei didn't snatch them up. Those two were like little kids. Couldn't get enough of the boys. Leo and Seify had taken a liking to them too, bounding over to hug their godfather and uncle whenever they appeared. A sharp knock at the door snatched my attention and Grimmjow went to answer it. A familiar little giggle resounded from the doorway and Grimmjow came into the room, followed by Shuhei, who was holding Seify, his blue and orange hair all mussed up and fluffed out. He was pulling on Shuhei's shirt fascinated by the buttons, which made me chuckle a little.

"He's home..." We all said in unison, laughing at how our voices melded together, making Seify giggle too. I took him from Shuhei and just held him, kissing his forehead and bouncing him slightly. Grimmjow was being hugged, or hugging Shuhei, either way they were embracing no matter who hugged who. Seify whined and Grimmjow laughed at the noise, pulling a face.

"Alright. Alright. Don't get jealous on me boy. Dad's a comin'." He mused, taking Seify in his arms and hugging him. Seify's arms outstretched and hugged what he could grab of Grimmjow, both me and Shuhei loving the sight. We even went "Awww" together. Grimmjow nodded to me and I nodded back, knowing he was going to take Seify into his room and let him get some sleep. I turned to Shuhei as my boyfriend left and smiled sweetly at him.

"Could you do me another favour? Could you call Yoruichi and Yamamoto? I'm gonna throw a massive welcome home dinner. I'd like you, Yoruichi, Yamamoto and Kensei to join us. I'll phone my dad and sisters." Shuhei nodded and returned my smile before pulling out his phone and calling someone. He hung up a few minutes later and smiled again.

"They'll be here at five to see the little guy before dinner and spend some time with him." He remarked, to which I just nodded and hugged my best friend. He returned the hug swiftly and tightly before whispering in my ear.

"I'm glad he's home, Ichi." His voice was filled with happiness and relief, glad that the whole mess was over. "I'll be wanting him back for some more spoiling very soon though!"

I laughed. Trust Shuhei to immediately bring up the topic of fancy clothes and expensive toys. The kids will have iPad's before they know how to speak at this rate! I nodded again and Shuhei strode down to Seify's room, with me in tow. We entered quietly and saw Grimmjow sitting in a chair just cradling the little boy. He'd fallen asleep in his father's arms. Bless him. Shuhei silently crept over and kissed Seify's head.

"I'll see you later Seify." He whispered, gently nudging him with his nose. Surprisingly, Seify didn't budge an inch. Shuhei turned on his heel and left, giving us a wave and a hushed goodbye, the front door closing behind him on his way out. I sat next to Grimmjow on the floor and watched as our son slept peacefully. Dad would be bringing Leo back with him and my sister's later.

"Okay, put him to bed, we gotta get dinner started. We're expecting...six people." Grimmjow's face showed shock but he rolled his eyes. Of course I wanted to celebrate this... Our son was finally home.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

I could not believe it! Seify was home! I'd been bouncing around all morning waiting for this! I laid the little guy down in his bed and stroked a strand of blue hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful...I was just glad that I didn't have to see those horrid machines anymore. I turned to Ichigo and groaned a little. Obviously he'd be cooking everything and I'd just be giving him what he asked me to get, phoning up people and being generally useless inside the kitchen, seeing as if I tried to cook something, the house would go up in flames. I was never any good at cooking so I usually ate out before I met Ichigo, but I have to admit, watching him in the kitchen, I was slowly starting to learn things.

"Grimmjow! God why do you zone out so much!?" Ichigo growled as he was standing in front of the oven. I rubbed the back of my head and laughed awkwardly. "Get the bloody pork out of the freezer!"

I nodded and did what he asked me to do, plopping the large lump of meat down on the worktop. It was more like a large block of ice but it would be eaten later so who cares? I knew Ichigo was going to want the potatoes, the batter mix, the carrots, any other vegetables he usually used, the tray for the Yorkshire puddings, which is why I got the batter mix, the gravy granules and all the other equipment. I whizzed around the kitchen, grabbing everything and laying it out, surprising my redheaded lover.

"Wow. You know, you're getting good at this." He remarked as I poured some Gravy granules into a jug, and then doing the same in another jug, but with the batter mix instead. I poured the carrots, brocolli and peas into separate pots and filled them with water, ready for Ichigo to heat them up. I snaked my arms around his waist and held him from behind, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"Anything else you want?" I purred, making him smile. He gestured to the phone and I knew who I had to ring. His adorable sisters and his crazy dad. I strode over and dialled the number before holding the receiver to my ear.

"Yuzu Kurosaki speaking?" The ashy brown haired girl answered. I could hear Leo crying in the background and Isshi cooing something to get him to calm down. I laughed quietly.

"Hey Yuzu, it's Grimm, just letting you know that me and Ichigo are expecting you, Isshin and Karin tonight for a dinner to celebrate Seify coming home." A loud squeal pierced my ears, forcing me to hold the phone away from me for a second. "And don't forget to bring Leo with you."

She made a "humph" and obviously rolled her eyes, to which I snickered.

"Okay, we'll be there. And we're not all as forgetful as Dad..." Ichigo obviously heard that bit because he started giggling. Yuzu wasn't wrong though. Isshin had to be the most idiotic person I'd ever met and he did it for fun too! How did Ichi grow up to be so...so...normal? I said goodbye to Yuzu and hung up the receiver, placing it back on its stand. She had mentioned a time before she hung up so it wasn't like I didn't know when they were arriving. Let's see...it's half three now, so in an hour and a half, Yoruichi and Yamamoto would turn up, and at half six would be the others. Shuhei and Kensei would turn up at around half five seeing as they too would want to spend time with the boys. Tonight was going to be hectic. I'd have to warn everyone, especially Isshin that there were to be NO food fights...Get this place messy with food flinging and Ichigo is liable to bite people's heads off! Seriously, he was scary when he got mad. I kissed his cheek and left him to his work in the kitchen, remarking at how I'm going to spend some time with Seify. It feels so good to have him home!

**Okay guys, sorry if you found this chapter a little short, but yeah, Seify's home now and Grimmjow has finally begun cracking his usual smiles and shit! He's back to his old self! **

**Shuhei: Dinner should be great!  
Kensei: As long as Ichi's cooking...  
Kensei, did you not read what I wrote? -.- *sighs*  
Kensei: *scans through* Oh I see. Sorry.**

Grimmjow: *cooing softly to Seify*  
Ichigo: Right so that takes twenty minutes, that will take an hour, this will be ten minutes...so bloody busy! *frantically running around the kitchen to get everything sorted for dinner* 

**Uh, Grimmy? You might want to lend Ichi a hand...**

**Anyway, review it if you'd like to, don't feel you have to of course ^_^ Oh and I may be deleting Blondes and Brunettes as I don't think I'm going to be able to get any more chapters done on it...sorry to any of you who read and liked it! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter...*cry* I'm sorry it took me awhile to update this. Thank you guys for giving me amazing reviews and I'm planning on starting a Palletshipping Fanfic so that will be available over the next few weeks I hope. Anyway read and review, and thanks again for being so brilliant! x3 x**

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

Dinner was pleasant enough. Yoruichi and Yamamoto had been fussing over Seify while Isshin and Yuzu fussed over Leo. both boys were content enough and they'd even hugged! Ichigo had done a great job, producing enough food to fill us up for weeks!

"This is great babe!" I called into the kitchen as Ichigo was just grabbing the last plate of food. He came out and smiled warmly at me, placing the plate ont he table and plopping down on the chair next to mine. The kids were full and were soon threatening to doze off into whatever food they had left, which was cute. Isshin was practically holding Leo's head out of his bowl. Seify wasn't that much better either. He had bits of food stuck in his blue locks and Yoruichi had to keep cleaning him. Karin spent the most of the dinner talking to Ichigo and complimenting the food, while I spent the time talking to Kensei and Shuhei.

"Thanks for everything you did guys." I murmured softly, giving them a small smile. They returned it and Kensei pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Hey, don't sweat it. You'd do the same for us. Plus, I wouldn't be a good uncle otherwise!" He remarked, pulling Shuhei into the hug with his free arm, causing the raven haired male to yelp.

"Kensei! Don't do that!" He whined, playfully punching his shoulder. Kensei shoved him back and they began a little playfight between themselves, to which I groaned because I was still hooked under Kensei's arm.

"Guys stop it!" I growled, ducking out from Kensei's arm and sorting out my now screwed up collar. "Okay now you can muck about. No food throwing."

Ah the joys of having friends over eh?

**Ichigo's P.O.V. **

It felt complete, having everyone over to celebrate our son return home. Seify was yawning in Yoruichi's arms who had gotten up to stop him whining at the table, something which she had beaten me to. I looked over at Leo and saw him dozing in his chair. Bless him, I picked him up and looked at Grimmjow, signalling I was going to take him to bed. The bluenette nodded and asked everyone to say night to Leo, which they did, in unison. Yoruichi looked at me and followed, everyone cooing night to Seify too. We laid them in their beds and looked at them for a while before Yoruichi spoke.

"They really are beautiful boys Ichi." Her voice was soft, almost motherly. I knew she loved the kids. "You have to bring them into the school for me to fuss over sometime."

I nodded and watched as she turned on her heel to leave. I grabbed her arm and she looked at me.

"I know you've self-proclaimed yourself Aunt, but you didn't need to. I was going to ask you anyway." She smiled and hugged me, the now official Aunt's face filled with as much joy as a kid in a candy store.

"I won't let you down." She promised, and with that, she left to rejoin the party. It only felt like seconds before a familiar set of arms snaked their way around my waist and a husky vocie that I loved purred in my ear.

"It's good to have them back." Grimmjow purred, kissing my neck lightly. I nodded and watched them sleep softly, the rise and falls of their chest relaxing me.

"Yeah...c'mon let's go join the guests." I whispered, kissing our son's foreheads, a action which Grimmjow mimicked and left the room, leaving the boys to sleep in peace. I really was a great evening.

**Okay guys, sorry to leave it there but I literally had no idea where to take this, so I thought I'd wrap it up here! Sorry if I've disappointed some of you guys, but I am suffering from minor writer's block and I'm getting ideas for anything but this and it's been really frustrating so I thought I'd better wrap things up nicely. I'm also sorry that it was a lot shorter than you expected it to be. I didn't think I'd write this much but you guys have been amazing and it's all thanks to your wonderful reviews that I managed to keep this going! **

**Love you all! **

**Kensei, Shuhei: Well...hic...I think we should...be your...next fic...  
Grimmjow: C'mon guys, let's get you home, your drunk. *picks Kensei up while Yoruichi helps with Shuhei.*  
Yoruichi: Lightweights...**


	14. Author

Hey Guys! This is just a little note to tell you that I will be writing a sequel to Pubs and Cubs very soon, and it will be based around the KID's lives a few years later. Like in there teens...So I hope you all will enjoy that one as much as you enjoyed Pubs and Cubs! :D Thank you All for being amazing! :D Love you all!


End file.
